1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal hygiene and, more specifically, to a device with an operable handle and positional midsection having spreading elements for spreading the cheeks of one's buttocks to gain access to ones anus wherethen a wiping element having a disposable sleeve is moved forward between said spreading elements in order to be rubbed in a wiping action across said anus to clean the area after defecation. Comprising the device in a positional mid section containing a flexible displacement element attached to a handle that is depressed to transfer downward force through said displacement element on to a pivot point having a plurality of linkages wherethen if force is applied, said force causes the spreader elements to transverse outward in a spreading action meanwhile simultaneously having a set of hinged elements and linkage utilized through the same downward displacement and lever action to bring the wiping element forward to perform a cooperating wiping and spreading function. Additionally the present invention allows for the easy change and replacement of sleeves that fit over the wiping element by use of slipping a sleeve onto the element for use and removing said sleeve after use by utilizing a tab that may be manipulated downward to slide said sleeve off the element for contact free disposal.
The device can also be used to push out dry fecal matter by appropriately positioning the spreading elements around the anus or by placing lubricant on one spreading element and inserting into the anus to moisten dried material for evacuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wiping devices designed for wiping ones anus. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,388 issued to Farley on Aug. 11, 1931
Another patent was issued to Leonard et al. on Jan. 11, 1966 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,398. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,033 was issued to Knox et al. on Feb. 21, 1978 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 3, 1991 to Tetrault as U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,040.
Another patent was issued to Steffen et al on Oct. 22, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,418. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,524 was issued to Deveer on May 9, 2000. Another was issued to Saatjian et al. on Aug. 7, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,515 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 10, 2004 to Hillman as U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,224.
Another patent was issued to Paille on Jul. 31, 2007 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,392. Yet another British Patent No. GB2237981 was issued to Feldmann on Nov. 13, 1989. Another was issued to Wenger on Jul. 6, 2000 as PCT Patent No. WO00/38563 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 20, 2006 to Buckingham as British Patent No. GB2424173.